Justice League Unlimited
Justice League Unlimited was a 2004-2006 American animated television series about a team of superheroes from the DC Comics universe. It was a continuation of the 2001-2004 series Justice League and featured many of the same characters. Grudge Match Roulette (Virginia Madsen) and Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) decide to boost the ratings and fortunes of Metabrawl, their underground boxing ring, by using superpowered female fighters instead of human combatants. To fill the ring each night, Roulette and Luthor tap into the Justice League communicator that the heroes all wear in their ear, and use it to place the female members of the League under mind control. When Huntress (Amy Acker), who is not in the League, tracks Black Canary (Morena Baccarin) to a match, she uncovers the plot and manages to free Canary. Roulette forces the two women to fight two other mind-controlled heroines: Vixen (Gina Torres) and Hawkgirl (Maria Canals), but it ends with Vixen and Hawkgirl being freed as well. Roulette then calls on Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) to defeat them. Wonder Woman is more powerful than the other four fighters combined, so Huntress and Canary engineer an escape from the ring and shut down the mind control signal. JLU1.JPG JLU2.JPG JLU3.JPG JLU4.JPG JLU5.JPG JLU6.JPG JLU7.JPG JLU8.JPG JLA9.JPG JLU10.JPG JLU11.JPG JLU12.JPG JLU13.JPG JLU14.JPG JLU15.JPG JLU16.JPG JLU17.JPG JLU18.JPG JLU19.JPG Far from Home (Episode 36) Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy are the only two members of the Legion of Superheroes who haven't been captured by the Fatal Five; they go back in time to the Justice League to get help to defeat the Fatal Five and get the Legion, who are under the control of the Emerald Empress, back. They take Green Arrow, Super Girl, and Green Lantern back to the 31th century. The Fatal Five attack them and the Emerald Empress implants all of the heroes with her control discs. Brainiac is unaffected by the disc and is able to free Super Girl and Green Arrow; the controlled Green Lantern and Bouncing Boy go with the Fatal Five. The Fatal Five plan to use the mind-controlled Superheroes to attack the United Planet's capital and bring it under their control; Green Arrow, Super Girl, and Brainiac get there as the Fatal Five released their controlled superheroes. Super Girl goes to the capital to hold off the controlled superheroes while Brainiac and Green Arrow board the Fatal Five's ship to destroy the controlling device. Green Arrow fires the shot that frees the superheroes, but not before Green Arrow does serious damage to Super Girl. Super Girl does recover and the Legion all head to the ship and defeat the Fatal Five. 2019-09-09.png|Green Arrow is captured by the Emerald Empress' eye 2019-09-09 (1).png|Green Arrow has the control disc implanted on his forehead 2019-09-09 (2).png 2019-09-09 (3).png 2019-09-09 (4).png 2019-09-09 (5).png 2019-09-09 (6).png 2019-09-09 (7).png 2019-09-09 (8).png 2019-09-09 (9).png 2019-09-09 (10).png 2019-09-09 (11).png 2019-09-09 (12).png 2019-09-09 (13).png 2019-09-09 (14).png 2019-09-09 (15).png 2019-09-09 (16).png 2019-09-09 (17).png 2019-09-09 (18).png 2019-09-09 (19).png 2019-09-09 (20).png 2019-09-09 (21).png 2019-09-09 (22).png 2019-09-09 (23).png 2019-09-09 (24).png 2019-09-09 (25).png 2019-09-09 (26).png 2019-09-09 (27).png 2019-09-09 (28).png 2019-09-09 (29).png 2019-09-09 (30).png 2019-09-09 (31).png 2019-09-09 (32).png 2019-09-09 (33).png Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Peril Category:Western Cartoon Category:Superhero Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male